AmpFibian (Earth-68)
This is the version of AmpFibian that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''AmpFibian '''is an Amperi from an unnamed planet. His Ultimate form is Ultimate AmpFibian. Appearance AmpFibian is a blue, jellyfish-like alien with long, slimy arms and legs. His body is composed mostly of water, giving him the appearance of being completely made of water. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance, until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse appearance. When used by the Intellectuary, his right eye is droopy. Powers and Abilities Same as canon AmpFibian. He can read minds upon learning. Weaknesses Same as canon AmpFibian. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances AmpFibian is first unlocked in The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10), after scanning Ra'ad. Appearances * They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Consequences * John 10,000 (episode) * Chip Off the Block * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Burning Sensation (first re-appearance) * The Big Tick (John Smith 10) * Inferno (John Smith 10) * Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) * The Clone Wars (John Smith 10) * Ghost Town (John Smith 10) * Rebellion Clone Created by Animo * Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John * Separatists (episode) * The Ultimate Battle Part 2 Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Fight (first re-appearance) (by clone 3) * Xavier Institute Phantom Watch By John * The Gathering (first re-appearance) * Ghost of a Battle * True Colors (goes Ultimate) * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Warmatrix Drone * Swamp and Forest (drone by Phantom) * Ultimates (John Smith 10) (Drone by Phantom) (goes Ultimate) By Albedo * Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) Ancient Times * Against the Gods (first re-appearance) * Revenge of the Gods * Journey to the Underworld (goes Ultimate) Kingdom Hearts * Symphony of Sorcery Omniverse By Intellectuary * War (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) By Metal John * Mutant Battle By John * Aggregor's Monster Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) AmpFibian is used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * Door to Darkness (first re-appearance) * End of the World Part 2 * Fading into Darkness * Replica Program (by Replica) * Atlantica Part 1 * Organization XIII Part 2 By Larxene * Revenge of Darkness Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) AmpFibian first appears with Aggregor, giving him electric powers. It later goes to Dr. Animo, and then to Kevin. Summoned by Aggregor * Invasion of Midgar Summoned by Dr. Animo * The Mad Doctor * Monster (JSXFF) Summoned by Kevin * Through the Tunnels * On the Hunt (JSXFF) * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 (materia destroyed) Thunder Man (John 23: Megaman) Thunder Man is the version of AmpFibian that appears in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. His chest is encased in the Mega-Tech Armor, and the Mega Buster is on his lower left arm. The Mega Buster is too heavy for the arm to lift, and as a result, Thunder Man has lost the ability to move that arm. It simply hangs limp, un-functional. Appearances * The Ancient Robots * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1 * Lightning Strikes Twice * Protoman (episode) * Code Alpha Dimension 763 (Omnimania) AmpFibian is an alien form available to several characters. When used by Megaman, it goes by the name Thunder Man. By Ben * Resonate Spirit By Samurai * Hunt for the Looney * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones By Megaman (as Thunder Man) * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones (unintentional transformation) By John * Omni Crew Origins: Eon Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) AmpFibian is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not directly used, he is used in fusion aliens. See also * Ultimate AmpFibian (John Smith 10) * Ultimate Gymosis * Amp Eye * ThunderMan Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens Category:Enhanced Swimming Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens